Mythos & Prime stories
by TheLurkingFear
Summary: adventures and stories from Kek Nyarlathotep the Half God Half changeling, a sorcerer and heir of the Mythos.


la respiracion agitada hacía su pecho arder con el esfuerzo, sus largos brazos y piernas se movian con dificultad intentando mantener la velocidad sabiendo bien que de no ser así sería trapado por el grupo de niños que portaban la misma mascara de conejo que el y corrian detras de el incluso a pesar de ser mucho mas bajitos. fue esa misma ventaja de altura la que le permitió saltar mas alto y lograr sostenerse del borde del edificio e impulsarse con sus escualidos brazos suficiente para poder mantenerse ahi mientras sentia a los niños palidos tirarle piedras a las piernas, algunas mas filosas que otras pero todas sin duda dejarian moretones. los niños gritaban sin verguenza alguna mientras kek se mantenia apretado contra la estructura intentando no caer, fueron justamente los niños los que causaron que adultos salieran a ver el espectáculo pues ninguno de los changelings se acercó a ayudarle o siquiera a detener a los niños que aventaban rocas.

una mujer hermosa salio de uno de los edificios acercándose a los niños y cruzándose de brazos tras ellos observando a su hijo intentando escapar de una pelea, los niños asustados se alejaron corriendo dispersándose a lo que kek suspiró aliviado comenzando a sentir que el peso de su enorme cuerpo era demasiado para lo que en realidad podía sostener pero en cuanto empezaba a relajar los músculos su madre clavó sus carras en la pantorrilla del niño haciendolo gritar y volver a empujarse hacia arriba para alejarse un poco. -disgusting, do you know how embarrasing you are to me? you better stay up there since you are too weak to even transform like a normal changeling- la mujer sintió la repulsión volver a su cuerpo en cuanto tocó a su hijo causando que lo soltara como si quemase. la piel casi negra de la aberración dejando ver pequeños daños causados por las uñas largas de su madre quien solo se alejó disculpándose con los vecinos quien solo le dirigieron la misma mirada que le había dado al niño.

-why is your spawn wearing that, that is only for changeldren, keep that in check, whore-

gritó una de las mujeres haciendo la sangre de Nabirye arder de ira e impotencia, tener a esa abominación no había sido su culpa o decisión pero nadie dejaba de recordarle que ahora era la madre de un mixto. no solo un mixto si no uno de piel tan oscura como la suya. algo que ni el maquillaje ni la magia parecían poder esconder porque el maldito crío la absorbía. se sentó en la banca cercana al edificio observando al largo niño luchar por mantenerse en alto. kek se mantenía firme a pesar del dolor en sus bíceps y en su pantorrilla, sus brazos ardían en las articulaciones por lo que luchó por subirse al borde pero era tan largo que no había forma de hacerlo sin caer por debilidad. sabia que ella le observaba, que esperaba se cayera al piso para burlarse de el y humillarlo aun mas de lo que cualquiera en la maldita aldea había hecho. la despreciaba incluso si sabia que ella de haber tenido la posibilidad no lo habría dejado nacer solo para sufrir de esta manera. estuvo ahí por horas, casi hasta el amanecer hasta que sus brazos fallaron raspándose en el borde de la piedra antigua hasta arrancarse la piel y solo para terminar cayendo sobre el brazo contrario dislocandoselo. el dolor fue tan agudo que si le hizo soltar un quejido y encogerse en posición fetal intentando respirar hondo para calmar la sensación, su mandíbula se mantuvo tensa bajo la mascara a pesar de que sus ojos habían amenazado con llorar.

la mujer se acercó al fin tomándolo por el brazo raspado y arrastrándolo a casa mientras el muchacho solo se mantenía en la misma posición sabiendo que de querer levantarse solo se lastimaría mas. una vez en casa la mujer lo alzó, un niño de no mas de 12 años y lo aventó a la cama de piedra en que dormía comúnmente, haciendo un sonido hueco de cuando le había sacado el aire al hacerlo. Nabirye resopló acomodándose el lago cabello blanco mientras esculcaba en los bolsillos de los pantalones amplios de kek encontrando el objeto robado, una estatuilla de anubis hecha de oro que ciertamente el niño había robado de la tienda.

-dime ahora, ser descubierto y perseguido por robar valió el dolor? - esperó respuesta pero kek solo la miraba con ojos grandes y negros tras la mascara blanca en silencio, sus ojos reflejando bien el odio que sentía por ella. la madre tomó la mascara arrancándosela del rostro causando que la liga se rompiera y diera un latigazo en la mejilla del changeling oscuro dejando sangre amarilla caer ligeramente sobre la piel, sintió tanto asco solo de verla, de recordar lo que había vivido en ese tempo donde le habían obligado a pactar y en la que había nacido su bastardo. toda la sangre amarilla que había llenado su cuerpo en cuanto había salido esta cosa.

exigió a gritos una respuesta a lo que kek solo parpadeó con los parpados internos limpiando el agua en sus ojos sabiendo que habia hecho mal  
-y que quieres que te diga Nabirye?-

la mujer hizo una mueca al escucharlo decir su nombre sin respeto alguno a que era su madre -que lo sientes maldito esbirro, que no vas a seguir ensuciando mi nombre y que no me van a volver a cobrar objetos que el estupido de mi cria no sabe robar sin ser descubierto siquiera! -

el hombro le ardia pero se nego a dejarla ganar, a dejarla tener la razon incluso si la tuviese. se levantó limpiandose la sangre en la mejilla al borde del llanto pero soportandolo -NO! no importa mamá, todo lo que haga esta mal, todo. tuve la puntuacion maxima en todo, en todo menos en transformacion y aun así los maestros me reprueban, me aislan, me hacen sentir como una basura! sabias siquiera que hoy es mi cumpleaños?! -

le reclamó incluso cuando sabia que era un reclamo totalmente inutil, que era un dia doloroso para ambos. la mujer apretó su mano en el muñeco de ojo aventandolo por la ventana antes de abofetear a su hijo -lo sabia , pequeña mierda, claro que lo sabia. nadie para de recordarmelo! te aislan porque eres una maldita sabandija incapaz de portarse bien! -

Nabirye habia tenido suficiente. tomó la mochila de tela de su hijo y sin importarle si tenia comida ahi o no tomó a kek del cabello corto empujandolo por la misma ventana con todo y mochila haciendolo caer de espaldas y mirar furico a su madre quien le devolvio la mirada. - go on little, shit, get the fuck away from here , go ruin someone else's life, im done trying to fix all the shit you bring back home! - cerro las ventanas cortando comunicacion total con el niño herido quien solo se levantó adolorido y raspado sin decirle nada mas. esto era claramente lo que su madre habia planeado hacer con el desde el principio de esa tarde asi que tomó sus cosas encontrando la estatuilla y metiendola en su bolsa y mirandose la mano raspada intentando transformarla en algo, lo que fuera, lo que sea que no fuese un maldito tentaculo que era aparentemente lo unico que podia cambiar en su cuerpo, pero sin fruto alguno.

comenzó a caminar por el desierto aprovechando que aun era de noche y nunca parecia tener frio a pesar de la temperatura. terminó llegando a un bosque arido que poco a poco cambiaba y se llenaba de vegetacion. una enorme mansion casi del tamaño de un pequeño castillo se alzaba alto en el horizonte. kek reviso su mochila notando no tenia nada que comer, apenas un par de telas, un libro y la estatuilla. necesitaba dinero o comida y esa mansion seguro tendria algo para el. frunció el ceño recordando las palabras de su madre las cuales le habian dejado al fin claro que el no era un changeling. no importaba que tuviera la carne de uno, el era un ser mucho mas fuerte y haría lo que fuese para sobrevivir, para probarle a todos que no conocían el horror. el se encargaría de traer el mythos sobre todos y cada uno de ellos... solo necesitaba sobrevivir y volverse mas fuerte.

un dia incluso los dioses se arrodillarian ante el.

se apretó el brazo contra el cuerpo sintiendolo pesado e incapaz de moverlo, aun no sabia como pero hiba a entrar en esa fortaleza.


End file.
